The New Prophecy: The Six Leaders
by Hannah-MaKayla
Summary: What happened after The Last Hope? What if CInderheart died? What if Ivypool wasn't Dovewing's real sister? What if she had kits? What if one of them would play one of the most important parts of the newest prophecy?


Cheetahrose: a new prophecy

ThunderClan:

Leader- Bramblestar- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- grey tom with blind blue eyes-one of the Three (can walk in other's dreams and sense emotions)

Warriors:

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw-dark gold tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Rosepetal- red she-cat with pink nose

Mousewhisker-gray and white tom

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes, one of the Three (never loses a fight)

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black and white tom

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat, spine is broken, can't feel or move tail and back legs

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- pale grey tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes-one of the Three (can hear anything within a ten mile radius)

QUEENS

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Brackenfur and mother to Lilykit: dark tabby she-cat with light patches; Seedkit: pale ginger she-cat

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches; blind in one eye. Mate to Cloudtail and mother to Snowkit: white and silver male; Dewkit: blue male with white stripes; Amberkit: red brown she-kit with one white patch on her chest and amber eyes

Daisy-long-haired cream she-cat (mate to Spiderleg but decided to stay in the nursery to help the new mothers)

Ivypool-silver and white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mate to Foxleap

ELDERS

Purdy- plump tabby tom, former loner

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with grey flecks and green eyes

Spiderleg-long limbed black and grey tom with amber eyes

Dawn comes too early for the expecting queen. Light filters in through the bracken and leaves placed on the nursery's roof. The silver-white she-cat stretches, arching her back and clawing at the ground. She feels her kits squirming in her belly.

"I know that it's getting too cramped in there. You need to decide to come out!" the queen accuses. "Ivypool!" someone shouts. "Over here." she calls back. The queen's mate, Foxleap, runs into the nursery. He nuzzles her affectionately and says, "I had a nightmare." His mate purrs and asks, "About what?" He sits, taking in her sweet scent. She always smelled like the forest after a rain. "I was the Dark Forest. I heard you screaming. I ran to you. You were just standing there screaming. I walked to you and you fell. You were dead." he says. The queen sighed and licks his red forehead. "You know that you will never lose me. Not while I have you to protect me." He smiles and looks to her belly. "Any day now or you are going to burst!" Foxleap exclaims. She looks down to her swollen belly. "Ahhhh!" she exclaims. The little kits moved south and were pushing. "They are coming!" she musters out.

Foxleap took off to find Jayfeather. The pain was blinding. Ivypool felt like she was being ripped apart by the seams. She heard the medicine cat arrive and push her mate out of the nursery. "Daisy!" the blind grey tom yells. The cream she-cat arrives. "Yes?" Another spasm hits the queen's fragile body. "Get some water for her. Oh, and a stick." He seemed rather calm about this. The ex-queen arrived with the wanted supplies. "Try to focus on something else and bite down on the stick." Jayfeather commanded. She did as she was told. She remembered Whitewing's revelation in Ivypool's identity earlier in her life. It wasn't long after she took Foxleap as her mate when she revealed that only Dovewing was her true daughter. How Hazletail had gotten pregnant by a rouge and that she took in Ivypool. Only her and Leafpool knew until two moons before. Dovewing still treated her as a sister though. Hazletail left the week after the confession to be with Ivypool's father.

The contractions got worse by the minute until, "Here comes the first one!" Daisy, who is helping the medicine cat, exclaims. It tumbles out onto the moss floor and mewls. The kiting sack is nipped by the cream queen. She licks it fiercely and puts it by its mother. "A tom." she sighs.

The new mother looks at her son. He is a tan with white belly and throat. He even has black tipped ears; Ivypool smiles before another spasm hits her. Soon, a little tom joins his brother. This one is a midnight black with a large tail. She looks at him and is reminded of Hollyleaf. The spasms are letting off and have become easier to stand. "One more," Daisy sooths. A large bundle tumbles out and is nipped. "Oh, my! Twins!" Daisy yells. Ivypool sighs and looks at the twins. Both are golden with black spots. One has 'c' shaped spots while the other larger one has 'o' spots and both have a shimmering ivory belly. Foxleap walks in and gives her a lick on the cheek. "What should we name them?" he asks.

Ivypool replies, "Something unique and strong. After something important." Her mate thinks for a moment then says, "How about after big cats? Like the black male could be Pantherkit. And the smaller female, Leopardkit. You name the other two." The kits begin to dose off when the silver and white mother says, "The other male will be Cougarkit. The larger female will be Cheetahkit." Foxleap nuzzles her and purrs. Jayfeather calls for Daisy to fetch an herb for Ivypool. "Foxleap," the grey tom asks. "Can you go get Fire-ahem-Bramblestar please?"

The new queen hangs her head at the mention of the late leader. Firestar died a moon ago when he was protecting ThunderClan from Tigerstar, who had returned from the Dark Forest and sought revenge on StarClan and the Clans of the Lake. Firestar, who re-established SkyClan, who led the Clans to the Lake, who fought off Brokenstar, Tigerstar, BloodClan, and badgers, who started off as a kittypet back in the forest, died protecting his Clan. He wasn't the only one who had died in the invasion. Ferncloud, Mousefur, and Hollyleaf had given their lives to help bring peace to the Clans.

Spottedleaf had also died again, fading from StarClan to join the Forgotten. The Forgotten were the cats who weren't remembered or whose spirits had died. (READ THE LAST BOOK FOR MORE INFO.) Lionblaze had taken Cinderheart as his mate, only to see her die from her wounds of the battle a week later. The golden male was heartbroken, but he lived through it and was once again an active member of ThunderClan. Graystripe had died from infected wounds and went to join his first mate, Silverstream, and his daughter, Feathertail, in StarClan. Millie, his second mate, forsook StarClan and killed herself by jumping off the cliff overlooking the gorge.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe had become mates even though Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior, still had a place in her heart. Brightheart was now raising her kits, Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit without fear. They and Sorreltail's kits, Lilykit and Seedkit, were the only ones left other than Ivypool's. The other Clan's were killed by Dark Forest warriors. Sandstorm and Spiderleg had moved into the elder's den with Purdy who was lonely since Mousefur had passed on. Bramblestar had taken Squirrelflight, his ex-mate, as his deputy. Since the truth had came out about Lionblaze and his siblings, he and the ginger she-cat had been separated. They became close friends, but they will never be mates once more. Rowanclaw had become Rowanstar after Blackstar had died from the wounds inflicted by the warriors of the Dark Forest. Seeing the leader walk in aroused her from her thoughts. "It is always good to see knew life in the Clan." Bramblestar looked the kits over and nodded his approval. There was hurt in his eyes as his gaze passed over Pantherkit. Ivypool knew it was because of how close he looked like Hollyleaf. The other cats of the Clan, including Birchfall and Whitewing, came and congratulated her.

As the sun set, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing came to visit her. "Foxleap, can you do me a favor?" The blind medicine cat motions to the forest. "Yes?" The tom asks, not wanting to leave his kits or mate. "I seem to have run out of borage, which is crucial for Ivypool. She needs it to help her milk come. Can you go out and find some?" The ginger cat nods and walks off. "What's going on?" The silvery white queen can tell by the hesitation in the limbs of her friends that something is up. "There's a new prophecy!" Dovewing whispers with fake enthusiasm. "When we just finished the other one?" Ivypool just wants to rest, as does the others. "The Ancients and the others think this is the most important second to ours." Lionblaze says without emotion. The golden tom was still depressed about Cinderheart.

"_One of Three and one of new shall bring into the world six of peace. The Six will live forever as the peacekeepers of the Clans, bringing forth a new rule and dawn._" The medicine cat fidgets in his place. "Well?" Ivypool, growing tired. "We think one of your kits are the one of new." Dovewing blurts out. "What?" Ivypool is simply distraught and has a slight growl in her voice. Leopardkit begins to whine since she was woken up. "Shhhh!" The Three complied, and as the spotted she-cat began to drift off, Dovewing jumped. "Foxleap is coming back!" With that they pelted out of the nursery. Jayfeather simply waited outside for the herbs.

The moon began to peak into the camp when Foxleap decides to retire to his den. Ivypool bids him goodbye and settles down for the night. She feeds her kits once more and sends a silent prayer to StarClan._ Dear ancestors, please watch over these kits. They mean the world to Foxleap and I. Please protect them and have no harm befall them. I know that you have something in store for them, but keep them safe. _With that, she fell asleep.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? I ACCEPT NICE REVIEWS AS WELL AS FLAMERS. ALTHOUGH, I DO NOT WANT ANY TERRIBLE WORDS IN THE REVIEWS, SO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM DOING THAT. GBATC, MY READERS. I ALSO HAVE FANFICTS ON THE LEDGEND OF SPYRO AND LION KING. READ THEM PLEASE.

The morning dew cakes the ThunderClan camp in the morning and a slight breeze rustles the leaves high in the beloved treetops of their territory. A pair of blue-violet eyes open for the first time. The eyes flick around the nursery and land on the other shapes beside the her body. One is a deep black tom with grey spots covering his pelt. The other tom is a tan with white belly and throat. The male's black ears twitch at a bird's morning song. The small female, most likely the runt, has a golden body with 'c' shaped spots covering her pelt. Her white belly matches that of her sister's. Her large paws and small ears don't look correct on her body. The kit takes a moment to look at herself. She also has a golden body only her spots are like an 'o' and her tail was long and thick. "I see that you've woke up." A soothing voice emits from the white and silver form that she is pressed against. The kit cocks her head at the form.

The she-cat speaks again. "What gorgeous eyes you have, Cheetahkit." Cheetahkit was her name. "Are you my mother?" she asks. "You can talk already.

About time. Yes, I am Ivypool, your mother. These are you siblings: Cougarkit, Pantherkit, and Leopardkit. You and Leopardkit are twins and almost identical." She looks to the cats on the other side of the nursery. "Who are they?" A head pops up out of the nest. This one is a pale ginger she-cat. "Your eyes are open!" the head squeals. The others in the nursery moan at being woken up and look around.

Cheetahkit looks at her siblings. Her sister opens up her bright green eyes and moans. The brothers look around, too. Cougarkit's amber-red eyes dart around, looking for the source of the noise. "What now?" His brother opens one eye and yawns. Pantherkit has yellow eyes with white flecks in them. "Sorry, Ivypool." A white and tortoiseshell female mews.

"It is fine. We needed to wake up." Cheetahkit's mother begins to groom her. "I am going to show them the camp today." Ivypool says between licks. "Great! We can play now!" Another cat gets up and mews, "I wonder if any fresh kill is on the pile. What do you want?" This one is a female, too. She has ginger patches on her white pelt and one eye is scared. It has been healed shut. _She must have gotten that when she was in battle. It is kinda scary. Then again, she must have been extremely brave! _

The little kit smiles and asks, "Who are you?" She smiles back and says, "I am Brightheart. This is Amberkit, Snowkit, and Dewkit." Three kits scrambled out and walked to her. The female was a redish brown tabby and had amber eyes and one white spot on her chest. The white and grey tom was smaller than his siblings. His eyes were green. The last tom was blue and white kit. His white stripes looked like someone had spilled paint on him. The other two kits came over too. One was a pale ginger she-cat. The other was a dark ginger tabby she-cat with white patches. The last two were older.

Ivypool finally finished grooming her kits and led them out of the entrance, followed by the others. "Whoa!" the kits looked at the camp in pure amazement. "Hello little ones." a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes greeted. "Good morning, Sandstorm." Ivypool looked around the camp for her mate. "Sit up straight. Here comes your father." Foxleap's red pelt shone in the morning sun. "Their eyes are open." The male licked his mate and his daughters and nuged his sons. "Can we go into the forest?" Cheetahkit's eyes brightened at the others in the Clan coming to greet them.

"Not yet, little ones." A voice emitted from the back as two cats came from the back. The others parted and let them through. "I am Bramblestar. This is Squirrelflight." The one who spoke was a brown tabby tom with amber eyes; the one beside him was a ginger she-cat. They bowed to him and the she-cat with him. "They are fine lookin' youngins!" A pair of toms walk to join Sandstorm. "Thank you." They chorused their thanks.

After they were shown the camp, they went to the elder's den. "It is awful nice to pay us a visit. What can we do for you?" Sandstorm walked to them and sat by the siblings. "Why is everyone so sad? I thought we were good!" Leopardkit was the first to speak. Pantherkit looked up. "Yeah. I don't think that we are bad kits!" Sandstorm hung her head. Spiderleg moved to his old friend. "I've got it."

And so he told the kits of the battle and of the lost Clanmates. "Oh," Leopardkit moved closer to her sister. "Who would do such a thing?" Cougarkit growled. Cheetahkit snarled, "If they ever _dare_ to come here again, I will make sure they won't have another chance to _ever_ harm any cat again." The other kits nodded. "From this day until we join StarClan, we promise to be the best warriors in the history of cats." Pantherkit looked to his siblings for agreement and got a chorus of yelling, "Yeah!"

They decided that it was time to play and ran to the nursery.

Meanwhile, Dovewing had heard their conversation with the elders and ran to tell the other two Three. "The kits are going to be great warriors!" She was so excited for her 'sister' and the kits. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Can you tell who is or if any of them are the _one of new_?" She shook her head. "They all seem so determined. I can tell that the leader is Cheetahkit. She makes most of the decisions and talks the most. Leopardkit is the most thoughtful, and Cougarkit is the most protective. I can tell that Pantherkit is impulsive."

"Jayfeather, can you pick up any thoughts from them?"

The tom shook his head. "They seem to have….walls. That isn't a very good word, but it comes the closest." Lionblaze decided to hunt and left the other two to think. "I'm going to go and talk to Bumblestripe." When Dovewing left, Jayfeather looked up to the sky and asked StarClan, _Am I the only one dedicated to this?_ No answer.

He turned his head to the entrance to his den to hear little paws pad to him. "Jayfeather!" He looked to the sleeping Briarlight, expecting her to wake up. The she-cat was becoming weak and had a terrible infection in her lungs. "Shhhh! She's sleeping." he scolded Leopardkit. "Sorry." He walked to the stores. "What do you want?" Leopardkit frolicked to him, tail swishing and green eyes glowing. "I was wondering about the herbs. What does chervil do?" Jayfeather searched his stores for an example, a little surprised that she was interested. He found a little sprig and showed it to her. "Chervil is good for infections when chewed up. The root is good when eaten for aches." The little spotted kit smelled the plant and nodded. "Amberkit has a bellyache. Won't juniper berries fix it?" He was taken aback. "It eases the stomach. Borage will work better." She murmurs, "Mouse dung." He digs through the store again and finds the green leaves. "Take this to her. Tell her to eat it and no fresh-kill." She nodded and walked to the entrance.

_That's a good cat. He didn't even yell at me like some others do._ The little spotted kit walked to the nursery where her siblings and the other kits are play fighting. She notices Amberkit sitting on the sidelines. "Got you! Tigerstar is dead!" Her brother, Cougarkit, yelled when he pinned Dewkit. "Hawkfrost!" Cheetahkit jumps at Seedkit and tumbles to the ground with her. She notices a ferocity in her twin's eyes as she snarled and had a look that was foreign to Leopardkit. "Cheetahkit, can you come here?" Her sister blinked and the look was gone. Her head swiveled around to look at her. "Sure." She let the ginger she-kit up and walked to Leopardkit was beside Amberkit. The others continued tussling and yelling.

"Eat this. It will help your stomach." Amberkit gave it a sniff and licked it. "It's bitter!" Cheetahkit watched as her sister coaxed the she-kit into eating the nasty borage. Their mother walked out, her silvery pelt glistening and called, "Time to come in." The two-moon-old kit just now noticed how late it was and walked into the nursery. Her brothers gave the camp another good look and followed. "Today was fun." Cougarkit yawned. The others chorused their agreement. "Ivypool?" The queen was grooming Leopardkit and looked to her other daughter. "Yes?" Cheetahkit's deep blue eyes seemed to glaze over. "Did you go into the Dark Forest?" Ivypool stopped grooming her kit and looked at Cheetahkit. "Who told you?"

"Spiderleg. We asked why everyone was so sad."

Ivypool sighed. "You must understand that I did not know of Tigerstar's plan. I was only training there to better serve my Clan. I thought I was doing some good." The four heads staring at her bobbed once, eager to hear more. "I was training there for about six moons. I thought Dovewing was so special that everyone would look at me as a failure or weak. So when Hawkfrost visited me, I agreed to train with the cats there. It started out good, but the training became violent. I would wake up with wounds and was tired. I went there every night. When I found out what they were planning, I told Dovewing and Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They forgave me and I became ThunderClan's spy. I don't go there anymore."

The queen watched her kit's faces, waiting for a sign of mistrust and anger. Cheetahkit spoke up, "You must have been very brave to do that." The others nodded in agreement. Ivypool sighed, glad that they still trusted her and saw it for what it was. "Time for bed. All cats, even the brave ones, need sleep." She laid down and closed her eyes. Leopardkit pressed her body next to her mother's. The pair of brothers snuggled around Leopardkit, protecting and dwarfing her small body. Cheetahkit was more hesitant, wanting to look around outside. She waited for her mother, siblings, and den-mates to slip into the deep hold of sleep before sneaking out of the den.

The camp was now bathed in moonlight and shadows. Her angled ears took in every sound from the crickets in the grass to the hooting owl. A noise caught her attention. No one was on guard duty tonight, knowing the other Clans were too weak to plan an attack and all of the other predators were scared off from the fighting. She looked to the entrance just as a cat slipped in. _Dark Forest cats!_ Her mind screamed for her to run but she stood her ground. It was a large tom that dared to intrude. His red eyes and silver-grey pelt blended into the starlight while his scent wafted to Cheetahkit. He smelled of fresh air and mist.

Cheetahkit moved to the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to attack. The tom walked around, not fearing the scent, but seemed to welcome it. _How dare he come into the Clan's camp! He is foolish to think that someone wouldn't catch him!_ Cheetahkit slinked to the tom as he was looking around, staying in the shadows and not making a sound. She let out a yowl to wake up the Clan and pounced onto the huge tom. She landed on his shoulders and clung on, claws digging into his skin and muscles. He growled and tried to shake her off when her back claws raked his spine. Finally, Bramblestar pelted out of his den and yowled, "Intruder!" All cats streamed out of the dens and ran to the fighting cats. Foxleap peeled Cheetahkit off of the tom and took her to the nursery. Bramblestar pinned him down. "Brambleclaw, is that a way to welcome an old friend?" the tom questioned. "Stormfur!" Bramblestar let him up and called for Jayfeather. The Clan mover closer to greet the old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"My tribe is split. A new Stoneteller rose up and said that we needed to send out five cats and that the Clans were weakened and needed our help. Brook, Pine, Lark, Talon and I were sent out. We came here, seeking refuge. Brook and the others are waiting at the Moonpool." Jayfeather smelled the shallow and many cuts and asked, "Who did this?" Bramblestar chuckled and mewed, "Cheetahkit." Cougarkit and Pantherkit looked at her with envy while her sister looked horrified. "Good thing I didn't fight back. She's got some sharp claws." Cheetahkit stepped around cats to the male. "Sorry." He smiled at her, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "It is alright. You were right to do so. Although, I didn't expect a kit to attack me. Who are your parents, little one?" Cheetahkit looked back to her parents. "Ivypool and Foxleap."

He nodded. "Where is Firestar? And Graystripe?" Sandstorm sobbed. "Firestar died in an attack from Dark Forest cats and Graystripe died from wounds of that same battle." The tom hung his head. "He is in StarClan? Both of them?" Jayfeather stepped up. "I've seen both. He is with Silverstream and Feathertail." The tom nodded. "Then I will carry on his legacy proudly."

The Clan soon disbanded and went to their dens, except for Stormfur and a small patrol going to get Brook and Talon. Lionblaze wanted to talk to Ivypool for a moment. She was busy ushering the kits to the nursery, scolding Cheetahkit all the while. "She did the right thing." he said, Ivypool glaring at him. "She should've yowled." Lionblaze shook his head and looked at the little kit. "If she didn't attack and just yowl, any rouge would've killed her before anyone would realize what was going on." Ivypool rolled her eyes. Lionblaze took a moment to look at Cheetahkit. Her yellow-gold pelt was covered in spots while her underbelly and neck were completely white with Stormfur's blood staining it. Her eyes were an astonishing blue that seemed to go on forever. The blue was unlike one he had ever seen; the color was deeper than any stream and had little white flecks. Her angled ears and face contrasted her thick tail and large paws. Below her eyes, black tear stripes outlined her nose. The spot pattern on her forehead looked like a rose, curving and twisting around in the fur. She looks at him and gives him a smile while being ushered inside by her mother. Her attitude reminded him of someone he had lost.

Four moons had passed and the kits had grown. Now the largest of the litter, Cougarkit stands on his black tipped paws with tan ears pricked, black tips almost unnoticeable. His white belly and neck had become more muscled and his shoulders larger. His red eyes follow every movement. He had become very determined to be a warrior.

Pantherkit had also grown. Neck and neck with Cheetahkit on size, his black pelt was shining and filled with grey spots not unlike Leopardkit's. His tail was still long and thick. He could easily blend into the shadows around the edge of the camp and perfected his art of sneaking around. The white flecks in his yellow eyes became more plentiful.

Leopardkit still had her big tail and paws. She became more beautiful with each passing day. Her green eyes were her most notable feature-standing out from the rest of her body. Her eyes were the exact color of a brand new leaf that had just unfurled and reached to the sun. She and Jayfeather had become very good friends since Briarlight had died of a chest infection. She had been paralyzed and couldn't walk very well so in some way, she had been put out of her misery. Leopardkit was naturally skilled with herbs so it was no secret what she was going to do when the time came.

Cheetahkit had slimmed up but still had all of the same features she had when she was younger. Her blue eyes became even more gorgeous if that was possible. The color had deepened and her eyes became larger. She was sleek yet well muscled and toned. Her angled ears and features made her look slim and attractive even as a kit. She was the most determined of the litter to become and be the best warrior in the Clan. Bramblestar had already decided that he would try to train her wild and free sprit. She roamed the camp, lending a paw on apprentice duties and helping Leopardkit and Jayfeather when they needed it.

The other kits had become apprentices and these siblings weren't very far from them. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw have mentors: Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Toadstep, and Whitewing. Stormfur, Brook, the kits, and Talon joined RiverClan and were welcomed back.

The quartet of kits knew that today was the day that they would leave the nursery and take the first step to becoming the warriors they wanted to be. They were all cleaned up and standing at the base of high ledge. "Do you three promise to train as warriors and uphold the warrior code?" Bramblestar asked the three kits. "We do," they answered in unison, Leopardkit staying silent and waiting for her ceremony that was coming after her sibling's. "Then until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Pantherpaw, Cougarpaw and Cheetahpaw. Lionblaze, your mentor was Ashfur and he trained you well. We all have seen your skill in battle and selflessness. I hope that you will pass it on to Cougarpaw." The apprentice walked to his mentor and touched noses; Cougarpaw sat by the golden tom, ready to be trained. "Bumblestripe, you have also proved yourself to be a strong and smart warrior. I hope you will pass on these qualities on to Pantherpaw." The tom bowed his head and watched as Pantherpaw walked to him and touched noses. "Cheetahpaw, you had the same determination that I had as an apprentice. Firestar was my mentor and the best mentor I could ask for. I just hope that I can pass on the things he taught me to you." He jumped down and touched noses with the excited apprentice. He leaped back up and motioned for Leopardkit to come forward. "We all see the potential and skill you have as a medicine cat. Jayfeather," The blind tom stepped forward. "Now that Briarlight is gone, you will be needing more help around the camp. I believe that Leopardpaw will uphold the medicine cat code and train just as fatefully you did. You were trained by Leafpool who was trained by Cinderpelt who was trained by Yellowfang. I knew each one, and I hope that these great cats passed on the skills that you need to train Leopardpaw." He nodded and jumped down from the ledge.

The brown tabby tom jumped down and walked to Cheetahpaw; he motioned for Bumblestripe and Lionblaze to follow him out of the camp. The medicine cat apprentice gave her twin a quick smile before she disappeared into Jayfeather's den. The three apprentices followed, trying to keep a somber tone of excitement. They had never been past the gorge that marked the entrance of the camp. Bramblestar climbed up with ease, shoulder muscles doing most of the work. Cheetahpaw gulped and began to climb. Since her muscles were well developed from brawling with her brothers, it was fairly easy. Pantherpaw came up next, only slipping on a loose rock. Bumblestripe came up next, moving with a silent speed. Cougarpaw came up next, his large shoulders pulling him up from paw hold to paw hold. Lionblaze came up last, golden pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

The 'paws were taken to the ShadowClan border where the stink was wafting over. "There's a ShadowClan patrol up ahead," Bramblestar made note of as they continued through the forest. They came to the clearing that marked the border, and Cheetahpaw saw the patrol. It was Dawnpelt whose cream pelt gleamed with shadows and Tigerheart. They didn't say a word as they marked the border, but the look Tigerheart gave Cheetahpaw sent shivers down her spine. It was a look of greed and anger that made Cougarpaw growl deep in the back of his throat. He didn't let it get out though.

Bramblestar decided to let the 'paws hunt by the lake. Cheetahpaw stalked to the beech trees while her siblings walked around the edge. She soon saw a rabbit sitting there munching on some leaves. She immediately got into a natural hunter's crouch and began to sneak towards the bunny. She felt the wind blow the scent towards her; she came close enough to spring on it! But it ran away. "No!" She let loose a feral growl and chased after the hare. The rabbit was a little slow and was scarred to death as Cheetahpaw sprinted closer to it. It veered towards the lake shore and that's when she got her claws into it. She pulled it to a stop and bit its neck, killing the brown hare. "Good catch," Bramblestar commented. "Try to not hesitate next time."

Lionblaze came back with a pair of mice. Bumblestripe caught a starling and Cougarpaw found a fat vole. Pantherpaw came back with a squirrel and a baby sparrow. They decided to go to the camp and rest, for it had been a long day.

The group made it to the camp and laid the kills on the pile. Sandstorm took the rabbit to share with the other elders. The camp was buzzing with happiness, anxiety, and life. Lionblaze sensed it before Bramblestar did. "What's going on?" Amberpaw came running up and said, "SkyClan has come to the Lake!" Bramblestar immediately called a meeting to pool together all of the information. Cheetahpaw was told the story of SkyClan when she was a kit. Sandstorm gave a first-hand account of what had happened on the journey. She and Firestar had journeyed across Highstones to a place unknown to cats. They met the decedents whose ancestors had been driven out of the forest. They had been wiped out by disease and swarms of rats. The cats that survived became loners, kittypets, and rouges. Firestar and Sandstorm had rebuilt the Clan and left them in the paws of the leader, Leafstar, deputy, Sharpclaw, and medicine cat, Echosong.

Bramblestar was given a full report on what had happened from Squirrelflight. "They arrived in WindClan territory and demanded to see Firestar. Onestar told them that he had died and they would allow SkyClan to stay in WindClan for the time being. They have thirteen warriors, two queens, four kits, five apprentices, and two elders. They found Ravenpaw and Barley back in the forest and brought them along with Princess, Firstar's sister. They wanted to come here. They arrived not long after you left and wanted to join us at the lake." Bramblestar looked around at his Clan. "Lionblaze, you Berrynose and Cheetahpaw round up the other leaders and meet me at the island. Bring Leafstar too." Lionblaze nodded and motioned for the others to follow him. Cheetahpaw was excited to say the least as they sped towards ShadowClan. She kept up with Lionblaze and Berrynose with ease and even beat them to the border. They caught a hunting patrol and passed on the message. They were escorted to the RiverClan border and waited for Russetstar. He came and they were off again. Mistystar came as did Leafstar and Onestar. They met at the island. Cheetahpaw got a good look at the diverse territory and knew she liked ThunderClan best.

The cat's ran to the island where the other leaders were waiting. Leafstar was an amber she-cat with dapples of light brown patches on her pelt. Her deputy stood beside her, blue eyes gleaming. Sharpclaw stood with his white chest puffed out and brown tabby pelt shining. Echosong stood farther back, silver and grey tabby pelt obscured in the shadows of the trees. "Thank you, Lionblaze. You may need to stay to escort help with a few key points. Cheetahpaw, you stay also. Berrynose, please return to ThunderClan and inform the others of the happenings." Bramblestar said. The cream warrior nodded and pelted off. Cheetahpaw immediately felt special and backed away respectfully. "First off, let us form a truce." All of the leaders agreed and the cats moved on.

"Leafstar, tell us why you came to the Lake." Mistystar suggested. The she-cat stepped forward. "There was an invasion of twolegs, they came to reclaim the quarry in which we made our camp. We had no choice but to leave. We were guided back to the forest where a large city now lies. Princess, Ravenpaw and Barley helped us find our way and decided to join us on our journey here. Thank StarClan that we arrived safe and sound." Bramblestar asked her to wait on the shore while the others discussed what to do. "I think we should let them stay," Onestar stated. "They came all this way so it would be inhumane of us to turn them away." Bramblestar agreed. "Where would they go? We would have to rearrange the borders again." Mistystar questioned. "Between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. We would give up some of our territory to make room." Rowanstar shifted around, still not used to being a leader. "I think they should separate into our Clans." Onestar stated. After a while, the cats made a decision. "They will move into the area above ShadowClan and ThunderClan. That should be enough room for them."

Cheetahpaw was sent to bring Leafstar and Sharpclaw back to the island. The two SkyClan cats were overjoyed to hear the news and left to tell their Clan. Rowanstar decided to let Littlecloud show Echosong the place to gather herbs and left. Lionblaze and Cheetahpaw followed Bramblestar home.

When they arrived in ThunderClan, Bramblestar and a patrol consisting of Daisy, Sandstorm, and Thornclaw to see SkyClan. Sandstorm was as excited as a kit to see her old friends. Cheetahpaw walked to the fresh kill pile and plucked out a squirrel to share with Leopardpaw. She held the fat creature in her mouth as she stalked to her twin. Leopardpaw was busy treating where a thorn was in Lionblaze's paw. Cheetahpaw turned around and fetched a mouse for the tired golden warrior.

Leopardpaw greeted her sister with a warm nuzzle and went back to fetch some dock. Cheetahpaw tossed the mouse in front of Lionblaze and laid down next to him. "How did you like all of the running today?" he asked her. "I love to run, always have, always will. I prefer the trees to the moor though." Cheetahpaw waited for her sister to return with the dock before saying, "Where did you pick up that thorn?" Lionblaze flicked his tail to the thorn barrier and replied, "Must have came loose from one of the briars." He bit into the mouse. Leopardpaw laid down by her sister and bit into the squirrel. "Jayfeather said that he wants me to go hunting with you tomorrow." Cheetahpaw brightened up. "That's wonderful! You'll be a natural!" Leopardpaw smiled at her sister. "I hope so. You, Cougarpaw, and Pantherpaw did so good….I hope I will too."

The three disbanded to their own affiliations as the sun set. Leopardpaw wanted too speak with Jayfeather while Lionblaze went to talk with Bramblestar about the new borders. Cheetahpaw was set on talking to her brothers and sleeping through the night.

After briefing the brothers on the territories, Cheetahpaw snuggled down in her nest beside Cougarpaw and Dewpaw. "Tired?" Dewpaw whispered, being wise in not speaking loudly. "Yeah, love running, hate ShadowClan." He gave a small chuckle. "Stinks doesn't it?" The spotted apprentice nodded and set to grooming her fur which was sticking out in some places. "How was SkyClan? Were they, you know, normal?" Cheetahpaw grinned. "No, they had wings and a flat tail. Yes, they were normal. They had really big feet though," she commented. "They're tree climbers," He murmured a goodnight and rolled over. "Hmm," Cheetahpaw sent a prayer to StarClan. _Ancestors, please oversee all of the Clans. I know that SkyClan just got here, but please watch them too. If there is a message needed to be relayed, use Leopardpaw. She wants to be a good medicine cat so badly. Keep my family safe._

HOW'S MY SKYCLAN HISTORY? I'M A BIT RUSTY SO BEAR WITH ME. READ MY OTHER FICS! BYE-BYE!

The yowl of Dovewing awoke the whole Clan. She and Bumblestripe had announce her pregnancy a few moons earlier. The grey tabby queen was about to burst with excitement when Leopardpaw said so. Jayfeather had predicted about two kits were going to come from this litter. Bumblestripe and Ivypool were always obsessing over her meals. "You don't eat enough," they would say.

Now, the kits were coming and the whole Clan was waiting. Cheetahpaw waited beside her uncle as the medicine cat and her sister ran inside. "Can I com-" Bumblestripe was cut off. Jayfeather shouted back, "No! Ivypool!" The silver tabby ran in after Leopardpaw.

After much yowling, Leopardpaw came out. "One little she-cat and a large tom," Bumblestripe ran in, tail twitching with anticipation. Leopardpaw sat beside her twin and began too speak. "It was amazing! The little she-cat is black and her brother is this stone gray color. He has these dark blue flecks all in his pelt and she has yellow and white spots at her joints."

As her sister rambled on, Cheetahpaw thought about the things that had happened since SkyClan arrived. The Clan had made their camp in an old magnolia tree with so many intertwining branches that it was like a floor. Barley, now Barleyclaw, and Ravenpaw, now Raventalon, joined ThunderClan with Princess and Smudge who were now called Gingerfire (in memory of her littermate) and Smudgeface. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were at each others throats since SkyClan had began hunting in the territory they had once called their own. The new Clan had settled in and were now another efficient Clan living at the lake. Amberpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw were warriors now; Amberlight, Dewstripe, Snowfall, Lilynose, and Seedwhisker took to their new life well. Cheetahpaw's training had sped up and she was growing into a fine warrior. Leopardpaw was also becoming a wonderful medicine cat, not that Jayfeather was seeking to become an elder. Cheetahpaw and her brothers' training was accelerating because of the tensions between the two Clans. Almost the size of their mentors, the paws were gradually getting to their assessments. Cheetahpaw still had most of the same features of her youth. Growing out of the long lankiness, her subtle yet angular features became redefined while her eyes stayed the same. In a way, she had the same mentality of Cinderheart, Lionblaze's dead mate. Her kind yet strong spirit and protective demeanor made Lionblaze aware that he took a liking to her free character. The feeling were two-sided. He missed Cinderheart even more since Cheetahpaw began to reach maturity. He wanted to be around her as much as her wanted to avoid her.

Bramblestar lost another life during the winter over a bought of black cough, a most uncommon sickness, and now claims he has five left (though she and Leopardpaw know through Jayfeather that he only has four, losing three to black cough.) Bumblestripe came out to inform the Clan that the kits were to be named Sparkkit and Boulderkit. Cheetahpaw smiled and moved on to hunt with Sandstorm who was giving her a lesson while Bramblestar spoke with Jayfeather. The paws were excited to be getting a lesson from one of the few cats that lived in the forest and made the Great Journey. Sandstorm was an excellent hunter who had much experience under her claws. Lionblaze was to tag along.

Cheetahpaw was aware of his wariness around her and planned to confront him if they were ever alone. She had gained maturity and wisdom by talking to the elders and senior warriors. Bramblestar had also answered every one of her questions about everyone and everything. She knew her history front and back along with the relationships between all the cats.

As the group gathered and prepared to set off, Jayfeather asked if he could speak with Cheetahpaw alone and have her catch up in a moment. "Come with me," He motioned to his den. Leopardpaw was out picking herbs with Brightheart so the two cats were alone. "I know that you have noticed Lionblaze's behavior towards you," It wasn't a question. "Yes," she warily replied. "I just wanted you to know that it is nothing you did or have done. It's just that you remind him of," He lowered his voice, "Cinderheart." Cheetahpaw recalled that she was Lionblaze's dead mate. "Oh," was all she could say. "I like you Cheetahpaw. Good head on your shoulders, strong heart in your chest, and smart mentality. Lionblaze apparently does too. He just is afraid that if he falls in love with you, you will break."

"What?

"He doesn't want to lose anyone else close to him,"

"I can take care of myself!"

"He knows that but is still wary,"

"I can see that,"

Jayfeather sighed. "Time will tell. Oh, and I happen to know that you like him too." Cheetahpaw gazed with wide eyes, too shocked to reply. "Leopardpaw has to talk to someone other than you, you know." He turned back to straighten herbs as the spotted she-cat walked out and ran to catch up with the hunting patrol.

The cats were waiting for her at the top of the gorge. When she caught up, they set off, aiming for the abandoned twolegplace. Lionblaze walked right behind Sandstorm, as far from Cheetahpaw as he dared. Suddenly, the ginger elder stopped and sniffed the air. She turned back at the patrol with alarm in her eyes. "ShadowClan is attacking SkyClan," Lionblaze pushed the elder back towards camp. Cougarpaw and Pantherpaw growled and backed away, eyes scanning the brush for the enemies. "Cheetahpaw, run to camp. Tell Bramblestar that SkyClan is being ambushed." The she-cat nodded and took off, pushing herself to run as fast as she could without hitting the trees.

She burst through the tunnel and yowled, "SkyClan is under attack!" Bramblestar looked around the camp for the best warriors. "Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, Icecloud, Foxleap, Blossomfall, to me!" The cats pelted through the undergrowth led by Cheetahpaw. Cougarpaw, Pantherpaw, and Lionblaze joined with them as Bumblestripe went back to camp with Sandstorm.

When they reached the magnolia tree, the two Clans were locked in battle. Cheetahpaw rushed into her first battle, eager to help. She pounced on Tigerheart who was attacking a dark brown tom. She bit into his neck and earned a yowl as blood came gushing out. The larger cat flipped her over and raked his large claws down her belly. She bit back a yowl, not wanting to show weakness. "Time to get my revenge on _Ivypool_," he sneered at her mother's name. Then, before he could inflict the killing blow, Tigerheart was bowled over by a golden savior. Lionblaze held the tom down by his throat, eyes blazing with fury. "Stop!" Cheetahpaw yelled, not wanting Lionblaze to do something he would regret. He swiped a paw down and knocked out the ShadowClan warrior. He leaped away from the tom and back to Cheetahpaw who was now bleeding freely from her wounds. "Let's get you out of here," Lionblaze cleared a path to Icecloud. "Take her back to camp." he ordered, worry in his eyes. The white she-cat nodded and let the her niece lean on her shoulder. The spotted she-cat planned on how to leap back into the fight as they walked back towards the edge of the battle. Icecloud was knocked over by two she-cats trying to best each other. Cheetahpaw, lightheaded and wounded, took the chance and leaped at Dawnpelt. The cream warrior was locked in battle with a SkyClan she-cat Cheetahpaw recognized as Cherrytail. She slipped under the enemy and used her strong back legs to heave the cream she-cat over and allowing Cherrytail to claw her belly. Her screeches were music as the warrior battered the two with paws. Cheetahpaw was mortally wounded when she passed out from blood loss. Lionblaze battered away the cream she-cat and threw the apprentice over his back.

The battle was clearly over as ShadowClan retreated back to the hole they called their territory. He noted that Cougarpaw and Pantherpaw were fine except for a few deep scratches and the new nick in Pantherpaw's ear. Lionblaze ran back to camp, needing his brother as soon as possible. He looked at Cheetahpaw, wondering if he would ever see those beautiful blue eyes open again. And then it hit him. He was irrevocably in love with Cheetahpaw. He picked up the pace as he neared the camp. Cougarpaw and Pantherpaw were flanking him on either side, worried for their sister. "Jayfeather!" He called to his brother, needing him now more than ever. As he came through the tunnel, Ivypool came running towards him, worried. "My kit! LEOPARDPAW, JAYFEATHER!" The silver she-cat screeched, almost crying. Leopardpaw bounded out, and gasped at the sight of her twin, bleeding and wounded. Jayfeather ran out next, and with a few commands, sent Leopardpaw and Brightheart running for herbs. Lionblaze set her down in the den and stepped back as the cats began their work of chewing, pasting, and mixing herbs. "Lionblaze, go and look in the forest for cobwebs, now!" The tom took a second but sprang off, using the thought of Cheetahpaw dying as fuel. He passed the brothers who were sitting down, comforting Ivypool as he sprinted out of the tunnel.

He ran to the tree that had fallen a few weeks ago, hoping that the spiders had taken over. The golden tom gathered as much as possible using a stick and raced back to camp. Leopardpaw came out to retrieve the webs. "How is she?" Leopardpaw didn't answer as she took the supplies back inside. Ivypool and Foxleap were standing not far in front of him. "What's going on?" Sparkkit asked, her brother behind her. "Cheetahpaw is wounded," he replied numbly. "Is she gonna die?" Boulderkit asked. "I sure hope not,"

The rest of the patrol came back soon after, but no word came from the medicine den. Sparkkit and Boulderkit soon walked off to ask Foxleap about the battle. Lionblaze soon went back to his nest, and relented into the grasp of sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the warrior den. The stone hollow was there, but he wasn't alone. There sat a grey haired, blue eyed she-cat. Cinderheart. "Lionblaze," she began, sympathy in her eyes. "We both know that _us _was never meant to be. StarClan had something different in mind." Soon, an outline of a spotted she-cat appeared. "Cheetahpaw will heal, and so will your heart. I was from a different time and place. I do not belong with you. Goodbye, Lionblaze," And then she along with the rest of the hollow faded away. "Wait!" But it was too late

In the morning, Lionblaze awoke to a prodding in his side. It was Ivypool. "Get UP!"

The first thing he said was, "Cheetahpaw?" Ivypool smiled. "She's fine. Lost a lot of blood, but fine." He got up immediately. "Lionblaze!" Bramblestar called. He slid past Ivypool who was nudging Foxleap. He walked to his surrogate father who was standing in the morning sun with Bumblestripe. "Come with me," They walked to his den. He sat down once they were inside, Bramblestar asked, "Lionblaze, do you think Cougarpaw is ready to become a warrior?" Shocked, the golden tom replied, "He is a great fighter and hunter. Cougarpaw is very…determined to be a great warrior. Yes, he is ready." Bumblestripe looked back as Jayfeather came in. "You wanted to see me?"

After a while, the toms decided that their apprentices were ready to become warriors. "I will name them warriors at sunhigh. Jayfeather, is Cheetahpaw well enough to walk?" Jayfeather smiled. "She is strong. Yes, she is fine and will be back on her feet soon." The toms dispersed, leaving Bramblestar to pick their warrior names.

Cheetahpaw leaned on her sister as they walked to the center of camp for a meeting. Ivypool had already groomed her fur…..twice so she was perfectly ready for whatever was to come. Leopardpaw and her sister stopped beside Ivypool who's tail was twitching with anxiety. Bramblestar emerged and leaped up to the ledge and began. "As you all know, yesterday we helped SkyClan in a battle with ShadowClan in which we emerged victorious." ThunderClan cheered. "And, I have not properly showed our gratitude to four apprentices. Cougarpaw, Pantherpaw, and Cheetahpaw, step forward." The siblings did as their parents and sister watched proudly. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even as the cost of you lives?" Cougarpaw stood, and proudly proclaimed, "I do," Pantherpaw looked solemnly at the leader and spoke in a true voice, "I do," Cheetahpaw almost looked back at Lionblaze, but instead she looked into the eyes of her mentor and spoke with a voice ringing with determination, "I do,"

Bramblestar smiled. "Then under the eyes of StarClan, I name you Cougarnight for the determination you have that lasts even in the dead of the night. Pantherpaw, you shall be named Pantherstrike for the power behind every strike your paws land. And Cheetahpaw, I name you Cheetahrose, for like a rose, your beauty matches the danger you pose." The tabby leaped down and touched his nose to each of their foreheads and they in turn licked his shoulder. "Leopardpaw, you showed great care for what you did yesterday. We all clearly see what skill you have and I proudly name you Leopardlily, for you are as pretty as a lily yet as determined as it is to prove itself." The Clan cheered for the new warriors and the full medicine cat. "Cougarnight, Pantherstrike, Cheetahrose, Leopardlily!"

The warriors decided to go hunting by the border between them and WindClan. After as successful hunt, the siblings returned for the night duty of the silent watch. Little did anyone know, Cheetahrose had a vision and StarClan told her about the new prophecy.

The night was uneventful and when the dawn broke, the two brothers moved to their dens to sleep. But Cheetahrose was more awake than ever. She set out alone, aiming for the great tree. Lionblaze quietly followed her, still worried that her wounds were not fully healed. She ran through the forest, ignoring the slight pain in her side. Lionblaze followed, slightly slower but never out of hearing range. As she neared the tree, her claws sprang from their sheath and she leaped into the air. The long claws found purchase in the old bark. Lionblaze silently climbed up a near-by tree and scaled it, hoping to catch a glance of what Cheetahrose was doing. As they neared the top, Cheetahrose stopped and looked around. She found a stable branch and sat down, looking over the lake. Lionblaze also sat, a little above where Cheetahrose now sat.

She sighed and began to speak, "StarClan, help me with this prophecy. Is it me or you urging me? What if I am wrong? What if it isn't supposed to be me?" _How does she know about the prophecy?_ Lionblaze didn't even notice that he was jumping from his branch to hers until she let out a yowl of surprise. "Do not scare me like that!" she swatted his ear as if Lionblaze was a kit. "Sorry. I was doing a bit of hunting and saw you. What are you doing up here?" He formulated a quick story and looked at her. Cheetahrose was starring across the lake. "Thinking," she sighed. Lionblaze laughed. "You climb who-knows-how-high in a tree to think?" She nodded and laughed a little too. "Yeah. The view helps me concentrate." A chilly wind blew through the forest. Cheetahrose shivered. "I can't believe that sixteen moons ago I was a kit. And now, _brr!" _Lionblaze instinctively moved over to warm her up. She was shocked as he put his head on top of hers. Her heart rate spiked as she tried to keep calm. "I always admired you, Cheetahrose. All three of your siblings are alive and you have a great mother and father." Cheetahrose recalled the scandal involving Leafpool and Crowfeather, Lionblaze's father and mother. Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, and Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat in training, ran away. Lionblaze roused her out of her thoughts when he shifted his paws. "Not everything is perfect though," she commented. He looked down on her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"There are complications,"

"What kind?"

"I won't bother you,"

"I don't mind,"

Cheetahrose sighed and moved so that she could look him in the eye. "Ever have a feeling, a voice almost, that you couldn't shut-up?" He nodded. "Mine says one thing and my brain tries to reason with it. Talk about a headache." Lionblaze looked back at her. "What does your voice say?" She laughed. "Something crazy," He nodded. "And your brain?" She looked back across the lake which was becoming choppy. "Something my heart doesn't agree with." Her stomach growled like a fox. "How about you stomach?" Lionblaze let out a mirrow of laughter. "To hunt!" Then, breaking the moment, she leaped to the ground. "Cheetahrose!" Lionblaze leaped from branch to branch, trying to see if she was alright when Cheetahrose jumped out from behind the trunk as he was on the lowest branch. They tumbled to the floor, landing with a light thump. "Got ya!"

He scolded her for worrying him like that and they walked to the thickest part of the forest.

When they returned to camp, the two "friends", as they called it, dropped their kills on the pile. Cheetahrose had caught a rabbit, a sparrow, and vole. Lionblaze caught two mice and a thrush. Cheetahrose turned to her den for some sleep and found Dewstripe making her a nest. "I was wondering where you ran off to," he commented. "Needed some time to think. Thanks for the nest," He nodded. "Now that were both warriors, I want to ask you something," She sat down and began to groom herself as he took a deep breath. "Cheetahrose, will you be my mate?" Her jaw dropped. She closed her mouth and replied calmly, "Dewstripe, you are a great friend and a wonderful warrior, but I'm just not ready for that yet." He nodded, not a trace of disappointment on his face. "I understand. But, when you are ready, I'll be here," He walked out and, when she wasn't looking, threw a soft glance full of sorrow and longing to her. Sure, she felt bad for doing that to him, but she knew who she was meant to be with.

I CAN'T HELP BUT THROW IN A LITTLE ROMANCE. WPL, MDR [WILL POST LATER, MY DEAR READERS]! GOD BLESS!

A moon later, Cheetahrose was still an amazing warrior and a great member of ThunderClan. Everyone noticed the looks her and Lionblaze threw each other. Cougarnight and Amberlight became mates and the brown she-cat was pregnant in the nursery, happy and full of kits. Pantherstrike and Lilynose had a little bit of action going on {A/N: ;-)}. Leopardlily looked over her siblings and their mates or soon-to-bes and had not a drop of regret in her body. She knew her place was as a medicine cat and no where else. Cheetahrose and Lionblaze went off in the woods for a hunt and never came back empty-pawed. The two were great hunting partners.

The Clan thrived except for Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. The deputy had decided she wasn't ready to be a leader and stepped down while the leader was slowly edging to StarClan, being on his last life and sick at that. Lionblaze was proud to step up as deputy and took to the position well. Cheetahrose would never say it but she was full of pride when he was named deputy. Bramblestar wasn't doing well. He had a bad infection in the lungs and a broken paw. Lionblaze couldn't become leader until he had passed though so the whole Clan prayed for the leader's health. Lionblaze was filled with happiness when he looked at Cheetahrose and vice versa. Each knew that the other had feelings and wholeheartedly returned them, sure, but they wanted to wait another moon before sealing the deal.

Leopardlily was becoming a great medicine cat. As Jayfeather became a little more distant, becoming more of a prophet than a cat, he let Leopardlily take on more responsibility. She was more than ready, taking in all of the scene and ways of being the middleman for StarClan and the cats at the lake.

As the siblings got older, their prospective of their lives took a change for the better. Cougarnight decided to put in more than enough time hunting while his brother took all the free time he had to check for any intruders, whether they be fox or cat. He tried to keep the whole territory as safe as possible for his other Clanmates. Cheetahrose helped the Clan as a whole. She watched the kits if the queens needed a break. She took time to talk to Purdy and Sandstorm while they talked about the Great Journey and the forest. She was happy to gain wisdom while the cats regaled her with as many stories as they could fit in before sunset and dark. As they got older, the siblings made acquaintances in the other Clans though they were careful not to get too attached, for they may have to battle one day.

A few days ago, the pair of sisters came across a scent they had never before whiffed. It was the smell of an eagle. The new bird had moved in with its mate in a tree along the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. They would have to watch out for the kits, for the eagles could snatch them up without a second thought. All of the Clans became wary to enter their territory in fear of being carried off. None of the apprentices wanted to even go on border patrol in cowardice.


End file.
